


Making Do

by convolutedConcussion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face it, Dolls will eventually be reassigned.  This is how they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do

Dolls has _just_ gotten out of the shower and into his pajamas when his phone buzzes.  A familiar picture flashes on the screen and he doesn’t hesitate to pick up.

“Is this a bad time?  What time is it there?” Wynonna asks, voice low and close in spite of the miles.

“When isn’t it a bad time?” he counters, climbing into bed and leaning back against the headboard.  “I can’t tell you what time it is.  It’s night, I’m in bed.”

He hears her sigh and shuffle.  “God, doesn’t Black Badge give you vacations?” she whines.  In his mind, he can practically see her kick her feet out.

“You know the answer to that,” he replies simply.

“Yeah,” she huffs.  “I just—I miss you, especially that thing you do with your _tongue_.”  Then she lets out a noise, low and luxurious, that sends a strike of heat to the pit of his stomach.

“Are you…” he starts to ask.

“Just a little,” she whispers.  “Strictly over-clothes.  I _really_ miss you.” 

His dick is already half-hard.  As he strokes himself, he orders lowly, “Tell me.”

He can imagine her biting her lip and it fuels the fire in his gut.  “Remember that time in Nedley’s office?” she coaxes.  He _does_.  “God, I just can’t stop thinking about your _hands_ , you were such a _tease_.”  She gives a soft moan before, “And you kept shushing me when you went down on me.”

“You were being kinda loud,” he responds, shoving his pajamas and boxers down to jerk his naked shaft.  Like it’s happening all over again, he can almost feel her skin shivering under his fingertips, the way she’d struggled to open her legs enough with her jeans still tangled around her ankles.  He can _almost_ taste her, almost hear the way she’d whimpered when he finally started in earnest.

“That’ll happen when I’m getting the best head of my life,” she laughs breathlessly, tapering off into a soft mewl.  He hadn’t stopped until she’d shoved at his head weakly, whole body quaking uncontrollably.  He remembers the way she’d kissed him hungrily when he stood.  “You were _torturing_ me.”

“You bent over the desk and told me to—”

“Fuck _me_ ,” she whines.  “God, I want you so bad.”

He remembers her riding back on his cock, her sharp breath and bitten-off moans of pleasure.  She did _try_ to stay quiet, they were both hyperaware of all the possible witnesses, hands and thrusting hips going frantic, desperate.  He cums with a groan, thinking about the she begged for it, harder, always whispering something almost incoherent.  Distantly, she must have pulled the phone away, he hears her cry out, and the image of her eyes blown out with her climax presses to the forefront of his mind.

“Jesus, Wynonna,” he grunts, loose-limbed and sated.

“Yep,” she pops, panting into the phone.  “That was…  We should do that more often.”

He shuffles down further into the bed.  Unwilling to hang up just yet, he murmurs, “Where are you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested WyDolls and phone sex. Hope it's good for you, buddy!
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://johnisntevendead.tumblr.com) where I accept prompts, praise, and will join you in screaming into the Void over these nerds.


End file.
